In A Second
by JonasFreak2217
Summary: Connect 3 are on tour and will be in Mitchie's town but Shane and Mitchie Broke up 5 or 6 months ago so what happens when they see eachother again? what can happen IN A SECOND? Smitchie oneshot r


_a/n: ok I know I'm gonna suck at this cause it's my first story/oneshot __**Ok guys this is my first story it's a oneshot for Shane and Mitchie. This song is called "In A Second" by Aly & Aj and I don't own Camp Rock,Jonas Brothers,or Demi Lovato. Cause if I did I would be in Camp Rock and would be close friends with the Jonas Brothers**__**and Demi Lovato. Stay tuned and read that last **__a/n__** so it tells you about my future stories.**_

_In A Second_

Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel  
You're all the things I'm looking For

everything and so much more

**On the t.v. a lady from Hot Tunes starts to speak. "The Connect 3 tour seems to be one of the crazyist tours for children,pre-teens,teens, and even parents themselves for the year as you can hear from all these girls who are waiting to enter the most exciting concert of their live! Let's hit backstage with Bobby Manson. Bobby take it away." Mitchie turned to look at the t.v. with a sigh. It's been 5 months since her and Shane last talked to each other. Keeps looking at the t.v. **

"**Thank you Trish. Now we are here backstage of the Connect 3 tour and are gonna ask the 3 friend themselves to see what they think about the tour." Sees Shane passing by and stops him. "Shane Gray do you want to say what you think about the biggest tour of the year?" Shane looked at the camera. " As a matter of fact I will since you stopped me already." Both laugh a little. "What I gotta say about this tour is that its amazing to see all our fans again. There's one thing I do miss about being home though and it's a special girl. Her names is Mitchie Torres and its been hard to talk to her since I don't have the time but I just want to let her know I love her and she's everything I need and want right now." Mitchie looked at the t.v. in disbelieve to what she just heard. Had she heard right? Did Shane Gray just say that he loves her? A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of all the things Shane did to her. First he dated her then he makes love to her then 1 week later he breaks up with her and now he says that he loves her again?!!**

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

"_**Mom Connect 3 coming to play a concert here. Here you can give these to someone else." Hands her mom tickets to the concert, " I'm not gonna wast my time to see that jerk" At the concert front row seats. "I can't believe I'm here Sierra. Why did you make me come?" Looks at Mitchie. "Cause you and Shane need to work things out and you'll do that tonight cause we have backstage passes and Mitchie?" Looks at Sierra. "Yea?" "You look sorta like a boy." Takes off her hat and sunglasses and puts them in her purse. "Sierra give it back to me!!" "Mitchie?" points at the stage and points at Shane who's looking at Mitchie in the front row. Looks at the stage and sees Shane looking directly at her. Gasps "Sierra you better give me back those sunglasses and my hat!!"**_

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real  
You're all the things I'm looking

For everything and so much more

**Backstage-"Hey Nate!" Nate turns to see Mitchie and her friend Sierra. "Oh hey Mitchie. For a second there I almost thought you were someone else. Laughs with Nate and hugs him. "Jason hi" "Hey Mitchie did you fix the birdhouse Nate broke on purpose?" "Jason for the last time it was an accident! I didn't mean to break your bird house!" Mitchie starts to laugh at their argument and backs up to run. When she backed up and turned she saw Shane standing there. "oh hi Shane" "Mitchie I need to talk to you in private" "Ummmm ok?" Follows him to an empty room backstage.**

"**Look I just wanna say that I'm sorry for…" Gets inturupted by Mitchie. "No you're not sorry!!!!" "Yes I am just let me explain!" "No Shane! I'm tired of playing your fucking games!!" "What games did I fucking play?! You don't know how much shit I went through before that stupid break up Mitchie!!" "Oh so since you were going though all that you just thought it would make all better if you had sex with me?!?!" "That's not what I said Mitchie!" "No but you were thinking it!" "Mitchie just shut up and let me fucking talk!" "No Shane! I'm tired of hearing you talk so just stay away from me!!" She started to walk away until Shane grabbed her by the waist and turned her around and kisses her. Kisses Shane back and throws her arms around his neck. Feels his tounge begging to enter her mouth. Opens her mouth a little and right away her enters her mouth as she runs her fingers though his hair. Pulls back and looks at her smiling "Now do you forgive me?" Pretends to think "Hmmmm yes I do but this time don't just break up with me after we have sex." "You got it" laughs and pulls Shane backing the kiss. Shane pulls back " I love you." "I love you too Shane" Leans in and kisses her as she returns the kiss.**

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n-** so what did you think hope you liked it the stories I will do are hsm, camp rock, and jonas brothers starring me and most of them will be rated M because I have a nasty mind hehe so I will also be putting my songs on here so that means NO TAKING MY SONGS OR ILL KILL YOU CUZ THOSE ARE MY FEELINGS AND NOT YOURS THAT IM WRITING ABOUT GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! But hope u enjoy my stories and songs and on my songs u can right a response in song form to that song and ill post it on my songs as a response well that's it so bye!!**

_**Keep Rockin On!!!!**_

_**Love, Amy Renee "Taylor" Martinez**_


End file.
